


Air Dropped

by afi



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 18x16, Cheating, Grinding, Hand Job, M/M, Senior Ashton, Sophomore Luke, Virgin Luke, Wrong number, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afi/pseuds/afi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton AirDrops a video meant for his girlfriend to the wrong number, who just so happens to be Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air Dropped

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is like probably the worst smut i've ever wrote ITS SO AKWARD IM SORRY

“Finally,” Luke breathed out, falling back onto the mattress behind him and letting out a long sigh. He had been cramped up on the bus for far too long. As much as Charter busses promised comfort, it was hard to find any of that in the rough confines of two-people-to-a-seat seating.

“Feels like we were on that bus for fucking forever and a day,” Michael laughed, taking a seat on the other bed in the hotel room.

His school’s choir was on their yearly trip to Chicago for competition. And coming from Minnesota was, indeed, a rough ride by bus. They left early that morning and were finally arriving in the windy city at 8 at night. The lights out call wasn’t until 10, but the two boys in room 408 definitely felt like lights out could be moved up to 8.

So, when Luke woke up at 3 in the morning fully rested, he totally blamed it on the fact that he couldn’t sleep more than 8 hours.

He grabbed his phone from the side table and swiped through it, scrolling through Facebook and Twitter and the other random things he could find to pass the time.

He was in a pretty intense game of Sonic Dash when a pop-up showed on his phone.

**_Ashton Irwin would like to share a video._ **

The only preview shown was a dark area, and Luke couldn’t really make out what was shown on the screen. But Luke found it odd that Ashton Irwin was Air Dropping something to him? Luke, of all the people? Luke was just a 16-year-old Sopho4more, pretty young compared to 18-year-old Senior Ashton. And Luke would be lying if he said he weren’t totally attracted to the guy. He had almost texted him a thousand times and asked if he wanted to hang out and play music together, but Luke was so incredibly intimidated by him. And, considering the only reason that they had each other’s numbers was because of the mass-Choir group chat and because it was kind of required in Choir to have everyone’s numbers, it was a little strange.

So, being Luke, and being totally intrigued with Ashton, he selected Save.

**_Ashton Irwin is sharing a video._ **

The video had just downloaded, a small check showing up on Luke’s phone, when he received three texts in a row from Ashton Irwin.

_Holy shit, wrong contact I’m so fucking sorry_

_I really didn’t mean to send that to you_

_Meant to go to Anna, I swear to god_

And now Luke was really curious to see the video he had just been Air Drop. So, being the naturally curious boy he is, he opened up the video in his camera roll and was totally fucking shocked at was he saw.

At first, it was dark, and then as if a flash had been turned on through Ashton’s phone, the tile of the hotel bathroom floor was visible. But before Luke noticed the patterns on the tile, his eye was caught by Ashton’s hand wrapped around his hardening cock was shown right in the pan of the camera.

Luke’s sound wasn’t turned up, but he knew that if it were, he would hear the light slap of Ashton’s palm rutting against his own cock and the surely-breathy moans the Senior boy was letting out. And Luke didn’t even notice that his own cock was growing hard from the video.

He quickly closed out of, suddenly feeling some invasion of privacy from watching the video.

He took a few deep breaths before he racked up the courage to text Ashton back.

_it’s okay_

_not a bad video though. i’m sure she’ll love it lol_

And Luke was swearing at himself as soon as he sent it, because if Ashton didn’t think he was creepy before, he sure as hell would now.

_Yeah? I don’t know, she usually hates this shit. But since we’re on this trip she says she needs something. I dunno kinda weird if you ask me_

Luke didn’t really know what any of that meant but before he knew what he was doing, he was texting Ashton back and forth about sexting until it was time to wake up, and the sun was shining bright into the room.

And if the conversation ended up drifting off to them sexting eachother and Luke admitting to getting hard from Ashton’s video and Ashton sending another picture or two, nobody had to know.

*******

The next night, Luke typed out a message to Ashton and found himself hovering his fingers over the Send button before he finally mucked up the courage to send it.

_what room are you in?_

Ashton replied with his room number and a short message that Calum was out at the pool or something, so Luke took it as his moment to head over to Ashton’s room. It shouldn’t have surprised him that their rooms were right beside each other, considering the Air Drop had enough signal to work.

As soon as Luke entered the room, Ashton was dead bolting the door behind him and slamming Luke against the hotel room door, his hardening cock already rutting against Luke’s thigh through his jeans.

“B-bed?” Luke mumbled against Ashton’s neck, not really knowing what to do with his lips. He didn’t know if it was okay to kiss the older boy or not. He didn’t know what was okay at all.

Ashton just pulled Luke back in reply. There was nothing slow about the way both of the boys undressed themselves. They stood a few feet apart as they tugged off jeans and boxers and shirts. And after all the undressed was done, Luke found himself embarrassingly hard just looking at Ashton’s body. He also found himself slightly insecure.

“You look good, Luke,” Ashton mumbled, tugging Luke down to the bed, his hand wasting no time finding Luke’s cock and wrapping around it.

Luke let out a strangled moan, and Ashton quickly wrapped his hand over Luke’s mouth. “Don’t want anyone else to hear, yeah? These walls are paper thin,” Luke just let out breathy gasps in response as Ashton’s hand pumped him slowly.

Ashton removed his hand and Luke whimpered softly. But Luke found himself a pant mess when Ashton’s hand was replaced with his own cock.

The older boy spit onto his hand to slick up his own cock and began rutting against the blond boy, who was definitely a panting, sweaty mess now. He was way too virgin for this, and Ashton was way too experienced.

And plus, who know just rubbing dicks together could feel so fucking good.

Ashton’s moans combined with the quickening pace sent Luke into an embarrassingly quick orgasm, and he was way too oversensitive when Ashton continued grinding into Luke, seeking his own climax. But Luke thought Ashton looked way too beautiful to even mind.

And if they cuddled together in Ashton’s hotel room bed until Calum got back from the pool, nobody even had to know. Because this was definitely their little secret.


End file.
